HERMIONE GRANGER ET LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS
by Link9
Summary: Suite de Hermione Granger et la Pierre Philosophale. AU Que se passetil quand Hermione fait l'objet d'une prophétie, à la place d'Harry. La survivante entame sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et devra résoudre le mystère de la chambre des secrets. Chapitre 3
1. UN TRES MAUVAIS ETE

Bonjour à tous,

Vous l'avez attendu pendant des mois (comment ça je prend mes désirs pour la réalité ?), le voilà enfin ! Hermione Granger et la chambre des secrets, suite directe de Hermione Granger et la Pierre Philosophale.

Avis aux amateurs !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER ET LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS**

****

**CHAPITRE 1 : UN TRES MAUVAIS ETE**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait au 21 Commonwealth Street. Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 12 ans, sorcière de son état, étudiant à la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard était à table, en compagnie de son oncle David et d'Ophélie. Cette dernière était la petite amie en date de David, et cela rendait Hermione nauséeuse. Le courant n'était pas passé et une franche animosité s'était installée entre la jeune fille et Ophélie. Le sujet de la dispute de l'heure était la tenue à table d'Hermione.

- Ne mets pas tes coudes sur la table ! Gronda Ophélie.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère... grommela la jeune femme.

- Hermione... commença David.

Cette dernière se leva, ramassa son assiette et ses couverts qu'elle mit dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand elle se retourna et regarda froidement Ophélie.

- Franchement, tonton, je préférais quand tu sortais avec Jack...

Elle marcha activement vers sa chambre et ferma sa porte un quart de seconde avant le cri d'effroi d'Ophélie. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle attrapa machinalement le calendrier posé et barra la date de la veille. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était de retour chez elle, et un mois qu'elle supportait cette abominable mégère. Encore un mois, et elle serait de retour à Poudlard. Elle poussa légèrement son gant d'escrime. Son oncle l'avait inscrite à un stage d'épée et de fleuret, et elle avait excellé dans ses deux disciplines, gagnant le petit tournoi organisé à la fin des trois semaines.

Elle regarda longuement par la fenêtre. Elle espérait voir Athéna, sa chouette, arriver avec une lettre de Ron ou de Harry, mais non. Rien à l'horizon. Elle soupira et se saisit d'un livre de potion et d'une feuille de parchemin vierge. Elle devait absolument faire ce devoir aujourd'hui, avant de commencer à apprendre le programme de deuxième année. Elle voulait profiter de sa solitude momentanée pour faire ses travaux scolaires. Avec David, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas parler de sa condition d'apprentie sorcière à Ophélie. Mais Hermione le regrettait : si cela avait pu faire partir la garce, elle lui aurait jeter un sort.

Alors qu'elle apportait la dernière touche à son devoir pour le professeur Rogue, on frappa à sa porte. C'était David. Elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses manuels et se tourna avec un grand sourire vers son oncle.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle de deux choses. Commençons par la plus désagréable. Je dois partir sur un tournage dès demain jusqu'à mi septembre aux Etats Unis.

- C'est super ! Dit Hermione, mi réjouie, mi déçue car elle ne verrait pas son oncle avant sa rentrée à Poudlard.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu seras seule avec Ophélie. L'occasion de vous connaître un peu mieux et de vous apprécier.

- Oh oui, c'est vraiment génial... marmonna Hermione.

La soirée se passa relativement bien. Il n'y eu que deux disputes, ce qui fut un réel exploit. Le lendemain, quand Hermione se leva, David était déjà partie, et elle eut le plaisir de croiser Ophélie dans la cuisine. Hermione eut l'appétit coupé et s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand la mégère l'interpella.

- Hermione, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, c'est parfait. Au moins une chose sur laquelle nous nous entendons. Ce soir, quelques amis viennent me rendre visite et...

- Vous en avez ?

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent...

- J'aimerai que tu restes dans ta chambre de leur arrivée à leur départ, si tu ne veux pas passer une fin de congé épouvantable...

- Ce ne peut pas être pire que le début.

- Tu me sous estimes...

- Ca ne risque pas. Je vous méprise.

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle passa la journée à travailler, et descendre se ravitailler en provisions quand elle entendit Ophélie quitter la maison. Vers 18 heures, cette dernière frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Après avoir caché ses livres de cours, elle ouvrit et fit la moue. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi son oncle avait un faible pour elle. Elle était vraiment superbe.

- Mes amis arrivent bientôt. Je compte sur ta discrétion ?

- Et qu'aurai-je en échange ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vois... Tu veux négocier ? Bien, je te ficherai une paix royale jusqu'à ton départ pour l'internat.

- Intéressant...

- Marché conclut ?

- J'ai la désagréable impression d'être Faust concluant un pacte avec le diable, mais ça marche.

- Bien. Que je ne t'entende pas, sinon tu vas le regretter.

- Laissez tomber vos menaces, j'ai vu bien plus impressionnant que vous.

Elle songea à Rogue et à McGonagall. Ophélie, comparée à eux, pouvait aller se rhabiller. La femme sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et Hermione s'allongea sur son lit. Elle sourit machiavéliquement. Elle avait renoncé à étouffer son petit côté serpentard pour l'exploiter. Elle repensa avec nostalgie à Poudlard. Pourquoi Ron et Harry n'avaient-ils pas répondu à ses lettres ? Elle tirerait cela au clair à la rentrée. Elle se leva pour se mettre à ses cours de métamorphose. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se vautrer sur sa chaise de bureau. Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Bisous,

Link9


	2. L'AVERTISSEMENT DE DOBBY

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voilà la suite de cette fic. Je remercie mes revieweurs et souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'AVERTISSEMENT DE DOBBY**

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Dans sa chambre désordonnée, Athéna hululant dans sa cage, une créature pitoyable aux oreilles trop grandes, vêtue de haillons squattait sa chaise de bureau, en position debout. La bestiole sauta sur le sol et se plia en une grande révérence, ses grandes oreilles disproportionnées traînant par terre.

- Hermione Granger, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de vous rencontrer.

Hermione entendit des voix du réez-de chaussée. Les amis d'Ophélie venaient d'arriver.

- Bonjour ! Enchantée de vous connaître Dobby.

Elle fouilla ses méninges. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de créatures. Apparemment, selon ses souvenirs, elle avait en face d'elle un elfe de maison.

- C'est un si grand honneur de faire votre connaissance, Hermione Granger.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais, que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

- Et bien... c'est si difficile. Dobby ne sait pas par où commencer...

- Asseyez-vous ! Proposa Hermione en désignant le lit.

- M'asseoir ? Couina l'elfe.

Il se mit à gémir, puis à pleurer. Hermione haussa les épaules. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'arrêter, alors elle espérait qu'il fasse le plus de bruit possible, histoire de gâcher la soirée d'Ophélie.

- Jamais un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir, comme un être égal...

- Les sorciers que vous connaissez ne sont pas sympathiques on dirait...

- Ce n'est pas peu dire... commença l'elfe. Oh non... Dobby ne devait pas dire du mal de sa famille. MECHANT DOBBY !

La créature attrapa la lampe de chevet d'Hermione et se frappa le crâne avec. Hermione s'assit et attendit que l'elfe ait fini de se punir.

- Votre famille sait que vous êtes ici ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh non. Dobby devra se punir pour cela en rentrant. S'ils l'apprenaient...

- Je vois... En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Dobby se remit à pleurer, plus fort cette fois-ci. Hermione soupira et attendit à nouveau que l'elfe se calme. Ce qui arriva assez rapidement.

- Hermione Granger demande si elle peut aider Dobby ? J'avais entendu parler de votre grandeur, mais pas de votre générosité.

Hermione fut sensible aux compliments, mais avait hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas si grande et généreuse que ça...

- Hermione Granger est humble et modeste. Elle ne parle pas de sa victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Ah ça ? C'était de la chance, sans plus...

- Oh non, j'ai entendu dire que Hermione Granger avait affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom il y a quelques semaines, et qu'elle avait réussi à lui échapper à nouveau.

- Ca vous ennuierait d'arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne ? Je ne suis ni morte, ni empereur Romain...

L'elfe la regarda, étonné, de ses yeux globuleux et reprit.

- Hermione Granger est vaillante et audacieuse. Mais Dobby est venue la protéger. Hermione Granger ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ironisa-t-elle. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Un complot provoquera des évènements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie. Dobby est au courrant. Ca sera terrible. Hermione Granger est trop importante pour risquer sa vie.

- Ca a un rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Non, pas lui... répondit Dobby.

- Alors je ne vois pas où se situe le problème. Navrée de vous décevoir, mais je retournerai à Poudlard. J'ai des amis qui ont besoin de moi.

- Des amis qui n'écrivent pas...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Dobby n'aurait quand même pas osé la priver de courrier. Mais puisque qu'il était au courant, ça voulait dire qu'il était l'auteur du méfait.

- Dobby, pourriez vous me rendre les lettres que vous avez dû intercepter par inadvertance, dit-elle en essayant de conserver son calme.

L'elfe se mit à trembler.

- Je les donnerai à Hermione Granger si elle me promet de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

- Et moi je vous promets que si vous ne me les donnez pas dans l'instant vous souffrirez mille tourments.

- Dobby est habitué aux menaces de mort, il en reçoit dix par jour.

- Ce ne sont pas des menaces de morts, mais de tortures. Et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

- J'ai observé Hermione Granger aujourd'hui. Sa tante n'a pas l'air aimable. Si Hermione Granger me force à le faire, sa tante l'enfermera dans sa chambre.

- J'attends de voir ça, Dobby...

L'elfe sortit en courant de la chambre et Hermione le suivit à pas feutré. Des marches de l'escalier, elle observait Ophélie qui discutait avec quatre personnes. Tous avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Mai ce qui attira son attention, c'est Dobby qui faisait léviter le punch en direction du groupe de personne.

"Quitte à me faire enfermer, autant qu'il le verse directement sur la robe de la mégère. J'aimerai qu'elle se ruine en nettoyage à sec..." pensa Hermione.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, s'approcha délicatement et essaya d'attraper la jatte qui voletait doucement. Les amis d'Ohpélie ne voyaient pas ce qu'elle faisait, et avec chance. Tous étaient dans leur conversation, le point de mire étant la copine de son oncle.

Au moment où Hermione touchait la jatte, elle se renversa sur la tête d'Ophélie. Cette dernière regarda la gryffondor, passa par plusieurs couleurs (blanc, verte, jaune) avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent d'un joli rouge framboise pas du tout assorti à sa robe.

Hermione sourit et fila en vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour faire ses affaires avant que la mégère ne mette sa menace à exécution. Elle fourra tous ses livres, chaudrons, fioles et parchemin dans sa valise qu'elle ferma rapidement. Elle libéra sa chouette de la cage en lui demanda de se rendre chez Ron.

Enfin, en tendant l'oreille, elle entendait Ophélie inventer une histoire pathétique, expliquant qu'elle était perturbée, qu'elle n'aimait pas les étrangers, et qu'elle avait disjoncté. Elle sourit à ce mensonge pathétique, amusée que la « si géniale » Ophélie ne puisse trouver mieux.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, un hibou débarqua dans la chambre, lâcha une enveloppe marquée du sceau du ministère sur le lit avant de repartir à tire d'ailes. Hermione déplia le parchemin et fut surprise de lire son contenu. Il était inscrit qu'elle était accusée d'avoir jeté un sortilège de lévitation dans la soirée et qu'à la prochaine infraction de ce genre, elle serait renvoyée de Poudlard.

"Et puis quoi encore ? Ils débloquent... Bon, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, faut que je parte d'ici rapidement."

Elle traîna sa grosse valise dans l'escalier. Arrivée en bas, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ophélie, dont les cheveux dégoulinaient de punch.

- Tu... vas... me... le... payer ! Articula froidement cette dernière.

- Oh, j'ai peur... ricana Hermione.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- Loin de vous. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sous ma responsabilité, tu dois m'obéir.

- Erreur, je suis sous la responsabilité de mon oncle. Vous n'êtes pas marié, alors ciao la compagnie.

Hermione et Ophélie se regardaient haineusement quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais ouvrir, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

- Tu n'es pas encore chez toi. Je vais ouvrir ! Répliqua Hermione.

Elle se faufila et arriva la première à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle reconnut aussitôt Mmes Potter et Weasley.

* * *

Une review pour l'elfe de maison ?

A bientôt,

Link


	3. LE TERRIER

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici une nouvelle version du chapitre trois, bientôt suivi du chap 4 (j'arrive vraiment pas à l'écrire, celui-là, il me gonfle un peu).

Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE TERRIER**

- Bonsoir mesdames ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Bonsoir ma chérie... répondit Mme Weasley. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci.

- Nous nous inquiétons. Tu n'as pas répondu aux letres de Harry, poursuivit Mme Potter.

- Ni à celle de Ron. Et mon mari vient d'être averti que tu as jeté un...

Hermione secoua la tête et désigna d'un geste de la tête Ophélie qui écoutait. Hermione murmura du bout des lèvres « moldue » et les deux femmes acquiéscèrent.

- Que dirais-tu de passer la fin de tes vacances chez moi ? Demanda mme Weasley. Et apparemment, tes valises sont déjà prêtes.

- En effet... répondit Hermione. C'est une longue histoire, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant l'air étonnée des deux femmes. Laissez moi le temps de prévenir ma... geôlière !

Hermione se dirigea vers Ophélie avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais chez un ami de classe pour tout le mois d'août, et je pars ensuite directement à l'internat.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Je ne m'en remettrai jamais... A l'année prochaine !

- J'en parlerai à David, sois en certaine.

- Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que je me suis faite des amis. Au revoir Ophélie...

Hermione tourna les talons et quitta la maison, le coeur léger. Elle allait enfin passer de bonnes vacances. Mme Potter ouvrit le coffre d'une voiture, une lancia, et Hermione y mit sa valise. Lily lui dit au revoir et, après s'être assurée que personne ne regardait, disparut en un craquement sonore. Mme Weasley se mit au volant, Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et la mère de Ron démarra doucement.

Le voyage dura quelques heures, mais Hermione prit plaisir à discuter avec la mère de son ami. C'était une femme simple, vraiment gentille, à l'écoute des autres. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, de Poudlard, de la famille d'Hermione... Elles arrivèrent au Terrier au petit matin, et Hermione prit plaisir à découvrir la maison d'une famille de sorcier. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille chose. Cependant, elle dut remettre ses investigations à plus tard, Mme Weasley lui ordonnant presque d'aller dormir.

- Et surtout, tu te réveilles quand tu le souhaites. Si c'est à 15 heures, ce n'est pas grave, nous avons fait une longue route. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit madame, et encore merci d'être venue me chercher...

- C'est tout naturelle. Allez file au lit !

Hermione se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre de la soeur de Ron, se glissa sous les draps frais et s'endormit rapidement.

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil été levé depuis longtemps, en jugea-t-elle en regardant le jour filtrer sous la porte. Elle s'étira, s'habilla rapidement et tenta de retrouver la cuisine. Elle trouva Mme Weasley raccommodant une chaussette.

- Bonjour madame !

- Hermione ! Je vois que tu as bien dormi...

Hermione regarda sa montre. 16 heures ! Elle rougit de honte, mais Molly lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, et elle lui prépara de quoi manger.

Une fois attablée, elle entendit une cavalcade derrière elle. C'était Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges. Elle salua tout le monde, prit le temps de finir son petit déjeuner, avant d'être embarquée dans la chambre de Ron pour discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle leur raconta l'épisode Dobby, après qu'Ahrry lui ait appris qu'il était arrivé la veille dans l'après midi.

- C'est bizarre tout ça... finit par dire Ron.

- Ouais. Tu sais à quelle famille appartenait cet elfe ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, pas la moindre idée... répondit Hermione.

- Il y a peu de famille qui ont les moyens de s'en payer un... dit Ron.

- Et ce complot... c'est vraiment étrange. C'est Voldemort ?

- Apparemment non, je nage en plein brouillard... Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose. Juste qu'il voulait me cloîtrer avec une harpie pour mon bien...

- Tu crois qu'il t'a raconté des histoires ? Demanda Ron.

- Les elfes de maison ont de grands pouvoirs magiques, mais obéïssent à des règles très strictes. A mon avis, il a été envoyé par sa famille pour t'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, remarqua harry.

- Et la seule personne à pouvoir et vouloir faire ça est... commença Hermione.

- Malefoy ! Répondit Ron.

- Mon père m'a dit que Malefoy avait été un proche de Voldemort, répliqua Harry.

- Et ils ont un elfe de maison ? Demanda Hermione

- Plus d'un ! Répliqua Ron. Ils sont très riches...

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons trouvé le coupable, profitons de nos vacances ! S'exclama Harry.

L'été se passa rapidement. Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent vite, avec la liste des fournitures. Tous furent étonnés d'y voir inscrit les oeuvres complètes d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart à acheter. Mr et Mme Weasley se regardaient l'air affligé, et Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Acheter cinq fois chaque exemplaire de ces ouvrages devaient coûter une fortune. Hermione pensa avec malaise à sa fortune qui dormait dans son coffre à Gringotts. Elle cherchait un moyen pour faire passer en douce quelques gallions aux Weasley, en sachant que si elle les donnait en main propre, ces derniers refuseraient catégoriquement. Elle s'approcha doucement de Ron.

- Dis moi, ta mère lit beaucoup sorcière hebdo. Participe-t-elle au concours organisé ce mois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Oh oui, il y a 100 gallions à gagner. Mais elle n'y croit pas trop, on n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la famille jusqu'à présent... Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça... Mon oncle participe aussi à pas mal de concours. A croire que c'est un phénomène générationnel ! Sinon, quand va-t-on au chemin de traverse ?

- Demain après midi... Bon, allons rejoindre Harry, nous avons un jardin à dégnommer...

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, j'ai un truc à lire dans un bouquin, et j'arrive...

- Miss Je sais tout replonge dans les livres. Ca m'avait manqué !

Hermione lui sourit et regagna rapidement la chambre. Quand elle entra, Ginny était là, plongé dans un livre de cours qu'Hermione lui avait prêté plus tôt. Elle était heureuse de bien s'entendre avec la jeune fille. Elle se saisit de deux parchemins. Sur le premier, elle fit une demande de virement de 100 gallions pour le compte des Weasley, en précisant bien que le donneur devait rester anonyme. Sur le deuxième, elle imita une réponse de sorcière Hebdo, indiquant que les Weasley avaient gagné le gros lot par tirage au sort. Elle confia ses lettres à Athena, et quitta la chambre en direction du jardin des Weasley, où elle assista au plus beau lancer de gnomes de jardin.


End file.
